The Diary of Confession
by Bandersnatch202
Summary: Daisuke has a secret, a secret kept locked away in the pages of his diary. Daikeru FluffAction (not the lemon kind you hentai's! ...at least not yet)
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Confession

By: Author

Dear Diary,

It happened again, my soccer team played Kens, but guess what, WE won!!! I couldn't believe it, neither could Ken, he was shocked out of his mind! The look on his face when I stole the ball from him on his "Perfect" play, it was priceless!! Coach was so psyched that we won that he took us all out for pizza, it was awesome. Winning the game against last years champs was so cool. Today was one of the best days I've had in a long time. Ever since we (the digi-destined) defeated Malomyotismon things have been kind of boring around here. Life has pretty much gone back to normal, Iori is studying kendo with his Grandpa, Miyako is president of the computer club, and Ken has decided to follow in Jyou's footsteps and become a doctor. Hikari is still a camera nut, she always has it with her. Takeru is the captain of the basketball team and is leading them on a winning streak through the season, they've almost made it to the finals! And me? Well, I'm the captain of the soccer team and, like Takeru, we're on a winning streak as big as Azulongmon! Takeru's streak is pretty much thanks to the fact that he is in perfect physical condition. His body is a lean, strong, hot, glistening...

Not again!! Why wont these thoughts leave me alone?! Whenever I try to get a moments peace my thoughts turn to Takeru, his golden blonde hair, cool blue eyes, smooth warm skin...

AARRGGHH!!!!!!! I can't get him out of my head! I guess I'll try getting it all down on paper.

Takeru, 

Funny how now that I want to write about him all thoughts vanish. No, wait, not all. He is kind and caring, his heart is bigger than anyone's I know. I don't know what I'd do without him, he is the reason I get up in the morning (not that I ever tell myself that). He was the one who kept me sane during that brief period of depression I went through when heard about Hikari and Ken. Without him I wouldn't be writing this now, he saved my life, he saved me from myself. I owe everything I am now to him, his kind and caring soul, his insistent need for everyone around him to be happy, and his big blue eyes that no one with an ounce of sensitivity could possibly say no to. Listen to me, rambling on like some love-struck school girl, but that's what I feel like when I'm around him, I feel giddy and more hyper than usual. I've caught myself doodling his name in my notebook, with my name beside it and both in a heart. I know what your thinking, total ditz attack, and I guess I picked it up from my sister, but that's the way I feel. I truly do love him, I realize that now, and there's nothing I can do about it except tell him. But that will have to wait till tomorrow, my mom just called me for dinner so I have to go now, but I'll be sure to tell Takeru tomorrow. Until then Diary, goodbye.

~Daisuke~

I

Love

Takeru

4

Ever!

********************************************************************************

Authors Note: Flames are welcome, criticism accepted, and compliments and suggestions are appreciated. Thank you, and I bid you goodnight.

(The Author throws down a ball onto the ground and a large cloud of smoke appears enveloping him)

Author: Mwhahahahah, Mwaahahahahahah, Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Dramon: Uhh, boss, what are you doing?

Author:(cough,cough) ACK!! I'm choking you idiot!! This stupid smoke is going down my lungs!! Call the fire department!!!! My lungs are on FIRE!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Author comes running out of the cloud of smoke clutching his throat.)

Dramon: (Sigh) Oy Vey. Goodbye everyone!

(Dramon waves goodbye as in the background Author's girlfriend runs up to him and pours water down his throat.)

Author: Ah, thank you Author's girlfriend.

Author's girlfriend: Don't call me that, my names Cindy and you know it! And furthermore what all this Author nonsense, your name is Bander an-

Bander: SHHHH!!! They might be listening.

Cindy: Who?

Bander: The Russians, the Chinese, the NFL, Big Brother, Candid Camera who knows!!

Cindy: Your paranoid.

Bander: Thank You. ^_^

All: Goodbye!!!

Bander: This time it's for real cause it's capitalized and that means tha-

BONG!!

Cindy: Nice hit Dramon, you knocked him out.

Dramon: Thanks, now let's end this fic so people can write to the boss.

Dramon and Cindy: BYE!!!!

Bander:(weakly) Wr..ite...to...m..m..e!

BONG!!

Dramon: And this time STAY knocked out!

~FIN~


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary of Confession

By: Bandersnatch202

Dear Diary,

Today was like most days, boring! Ever since we beat Malomyotismon, my life has really become dull. The only exciting things to happen recently are that both Daisuke and I are leading our teams to the Championships! The teams we've been going up against are really tough, I've gone to every one of Daisuke's games to cheer him on and he has done the same for me.

I never thought that him and I would become such good friends. I think it all had to do with Hikari. Now that she and Ken are in love, there doesn't seem to be any reason for Daisuke and I not to be friends. After all, Patamon and Veemon get along well together, so why shouldn't we. Still, it just seems a little weird being friends with Daiauke, not that it's a bad thing. It's just that when I'm around him I get this odd feeling that something is, I don't know, different.

Uh-oh, I gotta go, it sounds like Patamon got into the sugar again!

~Takeru~

**********************************************************************

"Hey, get down from there!" Takeru yelled.

Patamon looked up from on top of the fridge where the sugar was kept and giggled crazily. He jumped down and started to fly around the room laughing his head off.

"I swear, he's addicted to the stuff." Takeru muttered to himself. He looked up and saw Patamon was back on top of the fridge with his hand in the sugar jar.

"Okay, you've had enough sugar for three days, let alone one." Takeru said as he pulled Patamon down from the fridge. Yeah, being tall had it's perks. There wasn't much in the house that Takeru couldn't reach. Also, besides the obvious basketball, Yamato had told him that most girls dig tall guys.

"Hey Patamon, lets go for a walk, maybe burn off some of that excess energy of yours."

"O.K. T.K.!" Patamon shouted, still giggling uncontrollably. Takeru just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend, who still insisted on calling him T.K., even though he was to old for it. He went into his room, grabbed his hat and flopped it onto his head.

Yamato always asks me how I get my hair to look so good, wouldn't he be surprised if I told him I just threw my hat on! Takeru thought. He was about to leave his room, when suddenly his D-Terminal started beeping. He looked at it and saw the message 'You've Got Mail' blinking on the screen.

"Wonder who it's from?" Takeru said aloud.

"Wonder who what's from T.K.?" Patamon asked flying in to Takeru's room.

"An e-mail Patamon." Takeru replied. He picked up his D-Terminal and checked his mail.

"Oh, it's from Miyako!" He said, "It was sent to everyone else too, 'Hey guys Koushiro and I just discovered an area that is still filled with control spires, anyone who is free can come and help take them down. See ya then!'."Takeru looked at Patamon and smirked.

"Looks like our walk is going to have to wait buddy, what say we waste some control spires instead?" He asked his winged friend

"Sounds good to me T.K.!" Patamon shouted. He then started to fly in circles laughing maniacally.

"Alright then." Takeru said as he stepped up to his computer and activated the Portal program Koushiro had installed.

"Let's Go!" Patamon shouted as Takeru held up his D3 to the screen and they were both sucked into the Digital World.

********************************************************************************

Authors Note: That's the end of part two, more to come in part three, I just don't feel like writing huge long parts. The next one will be longer though, I promise.

Cindy: Hurry up, were gonna be late!

Bander: Right, sorry, coming dear!! Finish up here will you Dramon, thanks.

(Bander and Cindy run out the door)

Dramon: Bandersnatch does not own Digimon or anything related to them, with the exception of this fic and any other ones he writes. For questions, comments, flames, or idle chatter, you can review this story. All questions will be answered, all comments will be responded to, and all flames will be shown to Bander's friends who have way to much free time, and way to many guns at hand. And please, no "EWW DAIKERU!!"'s, cause Bandersnatch doesn't care. He will however flame anyone who sends such a thing to him most violently. Part three up soon, until then Daikeru 4 Ever!

~FIN~


	3. Chapter 3

The Diary of Confession

By: Bandersnatch202

Takeru looked up as he materialized in the digital world, watching as Patamon took to the skies, enjoying his freedom. As he gazed around him, Takeru realized that Miyako had meant what she said when she told them about there being a lot of spires

"Wow, it's like a forest of spires, how did we possibly miss this area?" Takeru asked aloud to no one in particular. Looking up he asked Patamon if he knew where the others were.

"I'm not positive," Patamon began, "but I think they're over there!" He said pointing to a clearing at the edge of the woods that bordered the forest of spires where the others were waiting. Takeru raised an eyebrow at Patamon, not amused by his wit.

"Hardy har har," Takeru mumbled, "now get your butt down here and armor digivolve so we can get over there!" He shouted impatiently, while Patamon rolled his eyes and drifted down to Takeru. In no time at all they were flying over the tops of the spires, heading for their friends.

When they touched down, Takeru could see Koushiro typing diligently away at his laptop, while Hikari and Ken were leaning against a tree talking quietly. He looked around but couldn't see anyone else there yet, that was odd as usually wherever Koushiro was, Miyako was not far behind. Sighing to himself Takeru began to walk over to the group as Patamon de-digivolved behind him and ran over to where the other digimon were sun-bathing.

"Hey Takeru, I see you made it." Koushiro said in a friendly greeting, as he nodded to the younger boy while closing his laptop. Takeru smiled back and nodded a greeting, then waved at Hikari and Ken who waved back politely then continued their conversation. Takeru was slightly hurt that they brushed him off so quickly, but he hid the expression, though Koushiro caught it.

"Don't mind them, they haven't been very talkative, except with each other of course." Koushiro said as he noticed the slightly saddened look on the blondes face. His worries were swiftly banished as Takeru brightened up and smiled winningly.

"Oh, don't worry, it doesn't bother me, I'm happy that she's happy." He said to the red-headed genius, casually waving a hand as if dismissing the situation. Koushiro chuckled lightly and Takeru gave him a quizzical look.

"How do you do it Takeru?" Koushiro asked, seeing his friends confused face.

"Do what?" Takeru asked, his face still a mask of confusion.

"Put up with it. How did you put up with finding out Hikari loved Ken and not you?" Koushiro explained, as the blonde smiled lightly.

"I do love Hikari, but now that she's with Ken I see that I loved her like she was my sister, not someone to spend the rest of my life with. I do care about her, and I want to see her happy. Being with Ken seems to make her happy, so I wont try to get in their way." Takeru said calmly, then changed the subject off such a melancholy theme "So, where's Miyako? Usually wherever you are she's there to, so where is she now?" He asked, as Koushiro ran his hand through his spiky red hair.

"She's off doing some quick calculations to try and get a better idea of exactly how many spires we have here to destroy. She should be back any - actually, there she is now." Koushiro said pointing into the sky as a large reddish brown dog-shaped creature with metal wings on the sides of his head came winging in with Miyako on his back. It was Halsemon, and following right behind him was a tall blue dragon-like monster with a giant spike on his snout. He was roughly human in shape, but was much bigger and much stronger with sharp claws, pointy teeth, and large leathery wings. A large X adorned his chest, the symbol that gave birth to his name, Exveemon. On his back was a boy with spiky burgundy hair, parted on the forehead by a pair of goggles. He wore an outfit that made someone think of a fighter pilot on safari, and he had a rather peeved look on his face.

It was Daisuke, and he did not look at all pleased to have had to be lead to the others. Strangely, when Takeru saw him, he got that odd feeling again, but he paid it no mind, there were more pressing matters to attend to. It seemed as if Daisuke and Miyako had been arguing before they took off, but couldn't continue while they were flying and were now starting up again.

"I can't believe you were actually trying to _walk_ through this forest!" Miyako yelled as Daisuke glared back at her. "You were actually dumb enough to forget that your digimon can _fly_! You are so-"

"Well how was I to know it was gonna be this thick?!" Daisuke yelled back in his defense at the unimpressed Miyako.

"You couldn't have, your skull is just as thick!"

"Alright you two, break it up!" Koushiro said loudly as he grabbed Miyako by the arm and dragged her away from the enraged Daisuke who was about ready to tear her head off and use it as a soccer ball. He hadn't done so already for one simple reason, Takeru wouldn't let him. The blonde had his arms locked around Daisuke's from behind as the burgundy-haired boy strained to get at the smirking Miyako.

"Chill out Dai! You know she doesn't really mean it!" Takeru pleaded with the struggling boy who was growling with frustration.

"Yes I did." Miyako said confidently from her safe place at Koushiro's side. Daisuke's eyes widened and filled with rage as his struggles intensified, causing Takeru to almost loose his grip on the boy. Frowning, Takeru decided he had had enough of Dai's struggling and put an end to them. Loosening his arms, he slid his right hand up to Daisuke's face and gently ran one finger from the back of Daisuke's right ear down to the base of his neck. The rage-filled eyes widened then half-closed as the fire dyed away and a shudder passed through him. Daisuke went limp in Takeru's arms and weakly glared at the grinning blonde.

"Damn you Takeru," Daisuke whispered meekly. "Damn you for knowing about my sensitive nerve." He whispered, then shuddered as Takeru stroked the area behind his ear again, sending him a wave of pleasure.

"Shh, shh," Takeru shushed the shuddering boy. "Just calm down, your getting angry. And when you get angry you don't think about what your saying, and when you don't think about what your saying well...." Takeru trailed off as he remembered the last time Daisuke had said something he didn't really mean. It had taken many hours of pleading and begging to convince Yamato to let the idiot live.

"Yeah, I know. It's alright Take-kun, you can let me up, I'm calm now." Daisuke said with a sigh, secretly hoping the blonde wouldn't let go, but those hopes were in vain. Takeru gently helped the rash boy to his feet, then turned and walked off to where Koushiro was sitting with his laptop. Daisuke followed close behind, his eyes locked on Takeru's beautiful backside, not noticing the way his eyes were glazing over. He was shook out of his thoughts when he heard Koushiro begin to explain the situation.

"Alright, this is what we've figured out." Koushiro said as he showed everyone the simulation on his laptop that showed a map of the area they were in. "I've measured all our digimon's attack strength, stamina, and mobility. Factored in the size of the area, and the number of control spires. I used my computer to graphically simulate the thickness and durability of a spire and counted in the fact that there may be some differences in the thickness and durability due to geometric pressure and - What?" He asked, as all the others just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Umm, love? I don't think they understood that, or need to know it." Miyako said with a small grin, as the others just nodded their heads in mute agreement.

"Oh, uh sorry," Koushiro said with a blush. "I guess I got a little carried away, hehe..." He trailed off, looking down to hide his embarrassment. Miyako just smiled at him and wrapped him into a tight hug.

"Aw, it's alright Kou-chan! That's one of the things I love about you!" Miyako said as she hugged her boyfriend, who was giving her an odd look.

"You love me because I get carried away?" The clueless red-head asked his grinning girlfriend.

"No silly, I love you because you throw yourself into whatever you do with a will like no other. Sure it can be a pain to make you get started, but once you begin something, you won't rest till it's finished. That's what I love about you." Miyako said, grinning in amusement as her boyfriend blushed a deeper and deeper shade of red as she spoke until he seemed to resemble a tomato.

"Oh." Was all he could say, as he tried to hide his enormous blush. The others were silently laughing behind their hands, and quickly gained control when it became clear Koushiro was continuing.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, by my calculations it should take about three days to take down all the spires." He said as he closed up his laptop and stood while Miyako moved over beside him and hugged him from the side. Daisuke's eyes had gone wide again and his jaw had dropped at Koushiro's last statement.

"Three days!" The stunned boy shouted. "We have to stay here for three whole days! I can't stay here that long, my mom will have a conniption! Have you ever seen a conniption? You don't wanna see one!" Daisuke shouted as the others just stared at him. Finally, Miyako broke through.

"You idiot, we can come and go as we please in this world! We'll come here every morning and leave every night. Our parents all know about the Digital World so we wont get into trouble STUPID!" Miyako yelled at their moronic leader, who cowered in mock fear of the raging Inoue.

"Okay, sorry! I just forgot, geez don't kill me!" Daisuke said sarcastically, which seemed to enrage the indigo haired girl even more. Fire filled her eyes as she raised her fists, which were trembling with rage, the vein on her forehead throbbed and her face began to turn red.

"Don't tempt me!" Miyako shouted. Daisuke's eyes widened and his face turned white as he gasped and dodged behind Takeru pointing at the furious girl, while quaking in real fear.

"Ahh! Ahh! Conniption! Conniption!" Daisuke shouted in terror, while pointing a shaking finger at Miyako, who seemed to be growing angrier by the second. She bared her teeth and lept at Daisuke, intent on tearing his head off, but she didn't get that far. In fact she never even got close to him, as while in mid-air she seemed to stop then go flying back into the arms of Koushiro, who held her tightly to keep her from getting back up.

She looked up, confused and madder than ever, trying to figure out what had thrown her, only to be meet with the cold, hard stare of Takeru. Daisuke was cowering pitifully behind the blonde guardian, but it was the look on Takeru's face that had captured Miyako's attention. Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized the trademarked "Ishida Death-Glare", a look that said simply "Don't mess with whomever I'm protecting!" She'd seen it before, anytime someone started to mess with the only female member of Yamato's band, Kaylee. Yamato had used it to back down the opponent without any actual confrontation, because everyone knew that when he used that look he meant business.

As Miyako stared into the formerly kind, blue eyes of Takeru which had transformed into icy daggers, she realized the danger of her situation. If she tried to do anything to Daisuke, Takeru would make sure she regretted it. Yamato had only been brought to blows once when he used the "Ishida Death-Glare", but it was not pretty. Miyako didn't know what Takeru might do, she didn't even want to think about it. The anger left her and was replaced by fear as she unconsciously shifted closer to Koushiro, hoping he could protect her.

He didn't have to though, for as soon as it became obvious he had gotten his point across, Takeru's eyes melted and returned to their normal cheery blue as he turned and smiled at the cowering youth behind him.

"You really shouldn't aggravate her like that Dai, you know she has a short temper." The now grinning blonde said cheerily to his no longer fearful leader. Daisuke just rolled his eyes and exhaled a puff of air, blowing his bangs up.

"Yeah, I know, it's just so easy to piss her off. It seems almost everything I do gets her mad." The tanned boy half-complained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Koushiro was helping the now calm Miyako to her feet, though she was still slightly shaken by her encounter with the "Ishida Death-Glare". Hikari and Ken had wandered off by themselves at some point and now were down by the beginning of the field of spires, chatting quietly. Seeing them down there jogged Koushiro's memory and he walked over to where the digimon were sleeping in the sun.

"Alright you guys, we've got some control spires that need to be taken down, who's up for it?" Koushiro asked the motley collection of sun-bathing digimon. The reaction he got was considerably less than enthusiastic, the best being a light murmur from his own Tentomon, and the worst being a loud snore from Veemon. He frowned as he glared down at the lazy digimon, who didn't seem to care that they had a job to do.

"Oh come on guys, you can be lazy some other time, right now we need your help to take down these spires." Koushiro pleaded with the unwilling digimon, getting almost no response except from Patamon who opened one eye slightly to glance up at him.

"We'd like to help Koushiro, but you see that would get in the way of our lying around time, sorry." Patamon explained before closing his eye again and dozing off. Now Koushiro was getting a little ticked off, and just before he exploded he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. He turned to see, surprisingly, Daisuke standing behind him.

"Koushiro, no offense, but I know how to deal with lazy people. After all, I am one right?" He asked jokingly "One thing I know doesn't work is yelling at them, it just gives them more reason to defy you. Please, let an expert handle this." Daisuke walked over to the digimon, leaned down beside Veemon, and whispered something in his ear. Immediately, Veemon's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Daisuke then moved from one digimon to the next, whispering something in their ears and making them shoot up from sleep. When each one was awake, Daisuke stood up and surveyed the digimon who were all staring up at him intently.

"So are you ready to work now?" Daisuke asked loudly enough for all of them to hear, the reaction was instantaneous.

"YES!" All the digimon cried as they lept to their feet and ran to their respective partners, each eager to be digivolved. Koushiro had a stunned look on his face, Miyako was just as surprised but her face held a look that said she was actually impressed. Takeru just smiled in satisfaction, and it seemed as if Hikari and Ken hadn't even noticed there was a problem.

"Well, it looks like he's not completely useless after all." Miyako snorted derisively, her face having changed to one of mock approval. Daisuke twitched slightly and began to feel his rage building, but before he could look over to Miyako Takeru caught his eye. The warning look he gave the short-tempered boy made him remember not to get so mad, so instead when he locked eyes with Miyako he just smiled sweetly.

"I love you too Miyako," Daisuke said with a voice that was sickeningly sweet, surprising Miyako yet again. The look on her face was priceless, and Daisuke couldn't help but snicker slightly. The fully flustered Miyako turned on her heels and stormed off towards the control spires, Hawkmon running to catch up. Koushiro looked at Daisuke with a slightly confused look on his face.

"How did you convince the digimon to get up anyway? They didn't seem very enthusiastic when I asked them?" The red-head asked the grinning leader, who turned to face him with a wry smile on his face.

"Simple, I just told them that if they helped take down the spires Miyako would get them a bag of candy each from her store!" He replied enthusiastically as he trotted off after Veemon. Koushiro's eye's widened as he tried to imagine what Miyako's reaction to this information would be. He shuddered to think about it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"V-LASER!!!"

"HAND OF FATE!!!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!!!"

"SPIKING STRIKE!!!"

"BLAST RING!!!"

"ELECTRO-SHOCKER!!!"

The ground shook as the six mighty digimon blasted and bashed their way across the forest of spires, day slipping into afternoon, afternoon into evening, and evening into dusk. The blazing red sun sank lower on the horizon as the digimon took a short breather from their hard work.

Koushiro sat on a shattered stump of a spire, typing away at his laptop and updating the spire destruction template he'd set up. He looked up when he noticed he couldn't hear them launching their attacks anymore and looked around, surprised at how much the digimon had been able to destroy while he had his eyes on his screen. He took advantage of the digimon's break to catch up with them in his template before saving his work and powering down the computer.

He set his laptop down on the ground and stretched his back out, his arms reaching into the sky as he cracked his spine; hovering over a computer all day tends to make your back a bit sore. Koushiro slowly got to his feet, picked up his laptop and walked over to the resting digimon and children.

"Alright, nice work guys, we surpassed the days quota by 13%, which means if we start earlier tomorrow and put the same amount of work as we did today then we should be able to finish in only two days instead of three." Koushiro said to the tired band of digimon and digidestined, who responded with a semi-enthusiastic cheer. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to Kabuterimon, who was in the process of de-digivolving, and picked up the exhausted Tentomon.

Daisuke seemed to be the only one who was actually pleased with the days work other than Koushiro, and he skipped along merrily beside Veemon as they all walked back through the patch of destroyed spires towards the Digi-port. He was congratulating Veemon on the way he had destroyed a certain spire and Veemon got caught up in the moment, jumping forward and giving an example of the way he had taken down the spire by head-butting another one.

"Careful! Koushiro called out as the spire shook, threatening to come toppling down.

"What are you worried about Koushiro?" Daisuke asked, "It's not like Veemon was actually trying to knock down that control spire, we're in no danger." He said confidently as he walked over to the spire Veemon had hit. Daisuke gave it a smack on the side to prove his point. "See? Solid as a rock!" He said, grinning widely. A crack rang out as the spire broke across the middle exactly where Daisuke's hand had hit it and toppled away from them. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as they all turned to look and saw the spire slowly falling, falling directly into the clearing where the Digi-port was waiting for them.

The loud crash of the collapsing tower was followed by a staticy explosion as the Digi-port was crushed into oblivion. Digidestined and digimon alike stared in horror as they saw their one ticket home go up in smoke, literally. Slowly Daisuke turned to face the rest of them, embarrassment written plainly on his face.

"Uh... Oops?"

The others just stared at him.

"Oops?" Miyako repeated, "OOPS!?!? You just crushed our only way home you jerk! Now I'm gonna be late for dinner and my moms gonna be mad at me for not calling sooner." The freshly enraged Inoue ranted at the poor burgundy haired boy who just hung his head in shame.

"Uh, actually the situation is a little more severe than that Miyako." Koushiro said while pulling her away from Daisuke. Miyako stopped straining and turned to stare at her boyfriend.

"Wha-what do you mean 'a little more severe'?" She asked, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"What I mean is, the nearest digiport is seven areas away. That and the fact that our digimon are completely exhausted means we're spending the night here." Koushiro said sagely as he shut his laptop.

"Spend the NIGHT!!! My mom will KILL ME!!!" Miyako wailed, as the others just sighed in acceptance of their fate. All except Daisuke, who was looking at Koushiro rather strangely. When he noticed Daisuke's stare, Koushiro gave him a questioning glance.

"What is it Daisuke? You seem confused about something."

"When did you take your laptop out again!?" He asked incredulously "I just knocked that spire over less than a minute ago and our eyes were hardly off you for a second! How could you have possibly gotten your laptop out!" The rest of the gathered Digidestined just stared at Daisuke like he was crazy. "Fine, whatever, it's not that important anyway." Daisuke sighed.

Suddenly, the ground they were standing on began to shake violently and heave upwards. The digidestined were thrown down to the ground from the massive tremors that shook the forest. Daisuke could see the earth split open behind his friends and a digimon begin to rise out of the dust. It's shape was difficult to make out, but the menacing horns and massive drill on its hand gave the impression that this digimon was not of the friendly variety.

It reared forward out of the dust and raised it's drill hand, ready to bring it down and crush the life out of whatever it hit. It's target, Takeru Takaishi, the Child of Hope.

"Takeru!!" Daisuke cried as he leapt from the ground and began racing for his fallen friend, praying he would get there in time.

********************************************************************************

Authors Note: Hehe, I decided to leave you hanging here, see what happens to Takeru in the next part.

Cindy: You bastard, how dare you leave them hanging at such a monumental point!

Bander: It's called a cliff-hanger, my love.

Cindy: I don't care if it's a cliff-hanger or a clothes hanger it still sucks!!

Bander: I know, I know. I just love to keep the audience in suspense.

Dramon:(mutters under breath) What audience.

Bander: -_- What was that?

Dramon: @_@U Nothing.

Bander: I don't know why I put up with this.

Cindy: Neither do I.

Bander: Oh well, I don't own digimon blah, blah, blah. Comments or questions yadah, yadah. Flames will be shown to friends and laughed at and I'm done.

~FIN~


End file.
